1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot operated clutch for a motorcycle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modern motorcycles are typically provided with mechanical clutches in the drive train. The clutches are manually operated by action of a hand lever which drives a cable connected to the clutch. Gear selection is obtained by operation of a foot lever. Older motorcycles, those made in the 1940's and before, were provided with clutches which were foot operated and with hand operated gear selection levers. Such motorcycles include older Harley-Davidson (TM), Moto Guzzi (TM) and Indian (TM) motorcycles, among others.
Recently, there has been a growing nostalgic attraction for older motorcycles. However, there is an insufficient number of such machines available to satisfy the demand for them. In addition, because of short supply, older and collectable motorcycles are very expensive. Consequently, it has become desirable to retrofit more modern motorcycles with foot operated clutches and with hand operated gear selection levers. The retrofitted motorcycles imitate the older designs and satisfy the nostalgic appeal of the antique machines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,094,163, 2,540,926, 3,856,123, 4,041,798, 4,056,268, 4,316,531, 4,543,850, and 5,662,195 are incorporated by reference herein.